Líder do Bando
by aninekitty
Summary: Versão portuguesa da história "Leader of the Pack" Dedicado as minhas amigas do 8ºC


Líder do bando

Eu: Olá tu! Isto é um fanfic/e meio songfic (história com canções pelo meio), a música é americana, mas traduzia para português, e vai estar sublinhada, e para algo importante vou por **a negrito**, e para pensamentos estará _em itálico_. Está história é para aquelas pessoas que gostam de romances e de bakugan.

AVISO: Se tu não gostas de histórias tristes, e choras facilmente, então vai buscar uma caixa de lenços, ou não leias esta história. Mas, estou a pensar em dar-lhe um final feliz, como não sou grande fã de finais tristes, mas ainda não tenho a certeza…

Dan: Conta a história, se não toda a gente vai-se embora, por demorares demasiado tempo, e eu até os aconselho a irem. Adeusinho!

Eu: Dan! Tu não estas nesta história por isso… RUA!

Dan: Ok, ok… Mas não digas a Runo, ela ainda está chateada comigo. * O Dan sai pela porta de saída no lado direito *

* A Runo entra, pela esquerda. *

Runo: Viste o Dan? É que eu tenho de lhe dar um pontapé com tanta força que ele vaia a voar daqui até a China!

Eu: Foi por aí! (Apontei para a porta por onde ele saiu). Mas podes por favor fazer o aviso?

Runo: Ela não é a nossa dona, nem é a dona da musica 'Leader of the Pack'. Pronto. Até logo! Anda cá Dan!

(POV – Narativa)

POV da Alice

Estava assentada num banco de jardim, no parque em frente ao meu liceu. Ia lá muito depois das aulas, para pensar (sobretudo nele).

Vi a Runo e a Julie a caminharem até a casa da Runo. Eu antes caminhava até à casa do meu avô na companhia delas, mas desde do acidente que tenho ficado no parque, depois das aulas.

Vi um grupo de raparigas. Uma delas estava alegremente a mostrar um anel de liceu a outras duas, tenho quase a certeza de que foi uma prenda do seu namorado.

Sorri enquanto me perdia numa das nossas memórias.

_Memória_

"_Alice!" Ouvi-o a chamar por mim, virei-me, e dei de caras com ele, ele sorriu._

"_Olá." Disse eu a sorrir._

"_Ainda queres que eu conheça o teu avô e os teus tios?" Perguntou-me ele._

(Oh, como me arrependo de lhe ter pedido isso).

"_Sim!"_

"_Quero dar-te uma coisa."_

"_O quê?"_

"_Toma." Disse ele, enquanto me punha um anel no dedo. "Se minha?" Pediu-me ele olhando-me nos olhos._

_Eu sorri e abracei-me a ele, meti-me em bicos de pés para chegar aos seus doces lábios._

_Para o meu prazer, ele respondeu-me eu beijo, um doce, longo beijo cheio de paixão. __**Eu amava-o. **_

_Ele quebrou o beijo, para podermos respirar, eu perdi-me nos seus olhos cor de ouro derretido, enquanto ele olhava para os meus. _

"_Podes considerar isso um sim!" Disse eu sorrindo-lhe. Ele sorriu em resposta. Olhei para o seu anel de liceu, agora a volta do meu dedo. Ele agarrou-me pela cintura, encostando o meu corpo ainda mais contra a dele. Ele sorriu-me enquanto trazia os seus lábios mais uma vez sobre os meus._

_Fim de memória_

Olhei para o seu anel de liceu ainda a volta do meu dedo. Água encheu-me os olhos. Eu aguentei-as, der repente apanhando interesse pelos meus livros escolares que se podiam encontrar sobre as minhas pernas.

POV de ninguém

O grupo de raparigas cuja Alice tinha visto ao pouco, estavam a falar. A rapariga que antes esteve a exibir o seu anel, tinha se ido embora com o seu namorado, mas as outras duas tinham permanecido a falar, no parque. E deram conta que a Alice lá estava.

"Hey. Ela anda mesmo a sair com ele?" Perguntou uma rapariga de cabelo preto, pelos ombros, chamada Ally, a uma rapariga com cabelo comprido de cabelo castanho com madeixas loiras, chamada Emily.

"Bem, lá está ela, vamos perguntar-lhe." Disse a Emily. "E não te acobardas!" Disse a Emily, puxando a Ally na direcção da Alice, antes que ela pudesse ou não concordar.

POV da Alice

Ainda estava a pensar nele, quando duas raparigas se aproximam de mim. Elas olharam para mim, e eu ergui o meu olhar para as olhar. Ambas se sentaram ao meu lado, uma rapariga de cabelo preto pelos ombros sentou-se ao meu lado direito, e o outra de cabelos compridos, castanhos com madeixas loiras sentou-se a minha esquerda. Depois a rapariga de cabelo preto começou a conversa.

POV de ninguém

"Alice é o anel do Shun que estás a usar?" Perguntou a Ally, olhando para o anel a volta do dedo da Alice.

"Hem, hum." Concordou a Alice, com a cara a encher-se de tristeza.

"Ena, deve ser mesmo fixe andar de mota com ele, ele vem buscar-te hoje, depois das aulas?" Perguntou a Emily.

"Hen, hen." Negou a Alice, ficando ainda mais triste.

"Já agora onde é que o conheceste?" Ambas perguntaram a Alice, excitação e curiosidade enchiam as suas vozes e olhos.

"Conhecemo-nos na loja das gomas, ele virou-se e sorriu pra mim. Estam a ver a cena?" Perguntou ela.

"Sim, estamos a ver." Responderam.

"Foi aí que me apaixonei…" Começou ela.

"O líder do bando!" Acabaram elas.

"Os meu familiares estavam sempre a rebaixa-lo." Disse a Alice.

"Rebaixar, rebaixar." Ambas concordaram.

"Disseram-me que vinha do lado errado da cidade."

"O que queres dizer que ele vinha do lado errado da cidade?"

"Eles disseram-me que ele er mau." Disse a Alice, lembrando-se do que os seus familiares pensavam dele. "Mas eu sabia que ele estava triste. Foi aí que me apaixonei…"

"Pelo líder do bando."

"Um dia o meu avô disse-me para encontrar alguém novo. Tinha de dizer ao meu Shun que estava tudo acabado."

"O que queres dizer foi que ele te mandou encontrares alguém novo!" Ambas pediram.

"Ele ficou lá a perguntar-me porque. Tudo que eu podia fazer era chorar. Desculpa ter-te maguado…" Começou a Alice, limpando as suas lágrimas.

"Líder do bando." Acabaram as duas raparigas.

"Ele sorriu, mais-ou-menos, enquanto me dava um beijo da despedida, lágrimas estavam a ficar visíveis, enquanto ele e a sua mota se desviavam durante essa noite chuvosa. Eu implorei para que ele fosse mais devagar. Mas se ele me ouviu, nunca o saberei." Disse a Alice, entre soluços e lágrimas, que lhe caiam dos olhos.

"_Tem cuidado! Tem cuidado!"_ Ela lembrava-se de como lhe gritava para condizir com cuidado, quando um carro veio na direcção dele.

"Senti-me tão inútil. O quê é que podia fazer? Lembrando-me de tudo por que nós passamos. Na escola todos param, e olham, não consigo esconder as minhas lágrimas, mas não me importo. Nunca me esquecerei dele…" Disse a Alice, entre as lágrimas.

"Líder do grupo." Terminaram as duas raparigas, olhando para a Alice, em choque, por causa da história que tinham acabado de ouvir.

"Líder do bando, e agora já cá não está." Disse a Alice a chorar, não a soluçar, a chorar.

Ela olhou para o céu, pensando nele.

(Eu: desculpa interromper, mas se gostares de finais teristes, então a história acaba aqui par ti, mas se não, continua a ler. Lê e comenta.)

Ambas as raparigas olharam uma para a outra, depois para a Alice. Elas queriam saber mais detalhes sobre o acidente.

A Alice olhou para as duas. "Querem mais alguma coisa?" Perguntou a Alice educadamente, lendo-lhes os olhares.

"Morreu logo de imediato?" Perguntou a Emily.

"Eles caíram para um rio, e não lhe encontram o corpo." Disse a Alice, lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela face abaixo. "Desculpem, mas não consigo falar sobre isto." Disse a Alice pondo-se de pé.

"Espera! Só mais uma pergunta, por favor?" Perguntou a Ally.

A Alice olhou-as, pensou um pouco e depois assentiu a cabeça.

"A quanto tempo é que isto aconteceu?" Perguntou a Ally.

"A uma semana, e tal." Respondeu ele, depois saui dali a corer e a chorar, ela encaminhava-se para casa.

POV de ninguém (na casa do avô da Alice):

Os tios da Alice estavam no Japão para a visitarem durante um mês. A tia da Alice estava na cozinha, o tio dela estava a ver TV, e o avô dela estava a andar para trás e para a frente, no corredor, a espera da Alice.

"Onde é que ela está?" Ele sabia que durante os últimos dias ela tinha ficado no parque durante algum tempo depois das aulas, mas hoje ela estava mais atrasada do que o seu habitual.

Terrrrrrriiiiiimmmmmmmmmm….. terrrrrrriiiiiimmmmmmmmmm…..

O avô da Alice atendeu o telefone.

"Olá." Disse ele.

"Olá, desejava falar com a menina Alice Gahabich." Disse uma voz feminina, vinda do outro lado.

"Lamento, mas ela…" Ele foi interrompido pela porta se abrir.

"Avô, cheguei." Disse a Alice, numa voz rouca e baixa, tinha se forçado a si própria para parar de chorar, não queria que a sua família a vissem a chorar.

"Olá Alice, está chamada é para ti." Disse ele, passando-lhe o telefone. Ela não queria falar com ninguém, mas ela pensou em atender e despachar, seja quem for, que se encontrava do outro lado.

"Olá." Disse a Alice.

"Olá, Alice Gahabich? Daqui é do hospital; achamos que seria melhor se passasse aqui por favor. Os documentos que encontramos juntamente com o corpo que foi encontrado não correspondem, gostaríamos que passasses cá para nós poderes dizer se este é ou não o corpo da outra vítima do acidente. O avô dele também já está a caminho, mas como ele devia estar em choque, ainda, por causa do que aconteceu, por isso, se pudesse só passar por cá…" Do outro lado a senhora continuava a falar, mas a Alice deixou cair o telefone, a tia dela estava a sair da cozinha e viu isto, e foi ter com a Alice, mas ela parecia estar paralisada, ela tinha lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela face abaixo, e uma emoção incapaz de se descrever no seu rosto.

"Olá, menina Gahabich? Olá? Olá?" Chamou a voz do outro lado do telephone. A tia da Alice agarou no telephone. "A Alice já lhe torna a liga." Disse ela, sem saber que era a pessoa do outro lado do telefone. Ela desligou. "Alice? Alice? O que é que aconteceu? Quem era? O que é que queriam?" Perguntava-lhe a sua tia Sarah, enquanto abanava o ombro da Alice, levemente. "Alice?"

"Shun?" Disse a Alice ainda em choque.

"Não, querida, não." Disse lhe a sua tia, como se ela tivesse dois anos. "Eu sei que é difícil, mas o Shun morreu." Disse a tia da Alice, tentando abraça-la para a reconfortar. Mas a Alice deu um passo ao pra trás. "Shun!" Tornou ela a dizer, só que desta vez com mais força na voz, e um sorriso a aparecer-lhe no rosto. A tia da Alice tentou aproximar-se dela de novo. Mas a Alice correu porta for a, a tia dela seguiu-a, o tio dela, seguiu a sua tia, e o seu avô seguiu o seu filho.

A Alice correu até ao hospital _' Por favor que isto seja verdade, por favor que seja verdade. Por favor que sejas tu Shun, não te posso perder, por favor Shun, POR FAVOR!' _Ela correu o caminho todo com estes pensamentos na sua mente. Ela entrou no hospital, a sua família a segui-la. Depois é que ela se lembrou que não tinha ficado no telefone tempo suficiente para que a senhora lhe pudesse dizer que quarto é que ele se encontrava. Ela andou as voltas, parecendo meia perdida, quando ela viu o avô do Shun, a falar com uma senhora, ela correu até eles com todas as suas forças, lágrimas ainda a fazerem caminho face abaixo, e a família dela ainda a segui-la.

"Alice Gahabich?" Perguntou a senhora. A Alice assentiu a cabeça.

"Posso vê-lo? É ele?" Perguntou ela a olhar para o avô do Shun, com esperança.

"Ainda não o vi, minha querida." Disse-lhe o avô do Shun, ele gostava da Alice, mas sabia sobre a maneira que a família dela tratava o seu neto. E não gostava, mas não culpava a Alice disso.

A família dela parecia estar confusa. A médica rapidamente explicou tudo, mais uma vez. Depois de explicar, ela abriu a porta de um quarto de hospital. A Alice entrou a correr, e olhou para o homem na primeira cama; ele tinha de estar na casa dos vintes, e tinha cabelo loiro. A Alice abanou a cabeça, enquanto lhe caiam mais lágrima. "Não é ele." Disse ela.

"Não essa cama, aquela." Disse a médica apontando para a cama que não se podia ver, por causa da cortina que dividia o quarto. A Alice vagarosamente fez o caminho até a cortina; ela pousou os seus dedos no tecido, e puxou-as para os lados. E ficou lá paralisada pelo choque, aí diante dos seus olhos, estava o Shun, deitado numa cama de hospital, o seu cabelo preto, comprido e sedoso, que normalmente se encontrava num totó, estava solto, os seus olhos perfeitos cor de ouro derretido, estavam fechados, o corpo dele tão imóbil que se podia confundir com um cadáver, mas mesmo com esses defeitos todos, ela não conseguia de sentir-se feliz, ela vez caminho até ao lado lateral da cama dele, inclinou-se para baixo e abraçou-o, lágrimas escoriam-lhe pela face, mas pouco lhe interessava, ele estava nos braços dela, ela não o tinha perdido. O pelo menos ainda não. Ele continuava numa cama de hospital, estaria ele numa coma? Estaria ele a dormir? A Alice olhou para a medica. Ela soriu. "É ele." Disse ela lágrimas nos olhos. Mas desta vez não eram lágrimas de duvida, medo, dor e de tristeza, mas sim de alegria. "Como é que ele está?" Perguntou ela.

"Ele esta num coma, não sabemos durante quanto tempo ele ficará assim. Mas ele é forte, e esta a lutar. Devias falar com ele, isso ajuda." A Alice assentiu a cabeça, ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto da cama do Shun, ela pôs uma mão na bochecha dele, e olhou para a sua cara, e com a outra mão segurava-lhe na mão. O avô do Shun, puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se ao lado da Alice, a olhar para o seu neto.

A família da Alice saiu do quarto com a medica. A tia da Alice disse aos homens que ela ficaria no hospital a espera da Alice, e que eles os dois deviam ir para casa. Então foram. A tia da Alice foi para a sala de espera. Depois de duas horas o avô do Shun foi-se embora. A Alice estava a brincar com o cabelo do Shun, com uma mão, e de mão dada com a outra. "Shun, não sei se me ouves, mas, continua a lutar. Desculpa." Sussurrou ela, alto o suficiente para que ele a ouvisse, se ele a pudesse ouvir.

POV do Shun

Tudo a minha volta estava preto, já cá estou a algum tempo. Levantei-me. Olhei a volta, tudo preto. Depois vindo do nada veio um raio de luz. E a figura de uma mulher apareceu. "Shun? Que fazes aqui?" Perguntou-me ela, eu conhecia está voz… "Mãe?" Perguntei. "Sim, Shun, sou eu." Respondeu-me ela. Eu corri ao encontro dela, e abracei-a. "Mãe, tive tantas saudades tuas."

"Eu também tive saudades tua Shun. Shun, tas num coma." Contou-me ela. "Tens de acordar. Há pessoas a tua espera, pessoas que se preocupam contigo."

"Que pessoas? A única pessoa da nossa família que ainda está vivo é o avô, e a pessoa que eu amava… desistiu de mim." Custou-me dizer essa última parte.

"Será que sim, Shun?" Perguntou a mãe dele antes de desaparecer. E o quarto voltou ao seu estado preto.

"Mãe." Chamei. Olhei em volta, e depois eu vi alguem, uma rapariga, assentada numa cadeira, a chorar a cama, de mão dada com alguém. Olhei para a figura que se encontrava na cama, e reparei que era eu, e depois olhei atentamente a rapariga. "Alice."

POV de ninguém

"Shun, não sei se me ouves, mas por favor acorda. Preciso de ti, o teu avô precisa de ti. Shun tenho saudades tuas, preciso de ti. Ainda tenho o anel que me deste." Disse ela, lágrimas corriam-lhe pela face, já tinham passado dois meses. Depois alguém bateu a porta. E depois a Runo, o Dan, o Marucho, a Julie, o Joe e a Chan entraram.

"Olá." Comprimentou a Runo.

"Olá malta." Disse a Alice. A Runo entregou-lhe um saco.

"Aqui tens as tuas roupas." Disse a Runo.

"Alice, devias, tipo, ir dormir a casa, pareces, tipo, tão cansada, tipo, como se fosses cair para o lado, tipo, daqui a qualquer momento." Disse a Julie.

"Estou bem. Só não posso deixa-lo." Respondeu ela.

"Alice, o Shun não se iria importar se tu fosses dormir a casa." Disse o Dan.

"Dan! Não vês que é minha culpa que ele cá está! Não posso deixar que nada lhe acontessa! E tenho de cá estar quando ele acordar! Tenho de lhe pedir desculpa!" Gritou a Alice. Todos ficaram subsaltados. A Alice nunca gritava, nem erguia a voz. Até o Shun que observava a sena ficou surpreendido.

"Desculpa, suponho que estou cansada. Mas mesmo assim não posso o deixar, está bem malta?" Perguntou ela, olhando para eles todos. Eles ainda estavam em choque.

"Ok, Alice. Passamos por cá mais tarde. Ok?" Disse o Dan.

"Sim." Disse a Alice. "Até logo." Ela acenou-lhes enquanto eles se iam embora.

A Alice sentou-se ao pé de Shun, olhou para ele. "Tenho saudades tua." Disse ela, brincando com o seu cabelo, depois deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. "Volto já." Ela agarrou no saco que a Runo lhe tinha dado. Entrou na casa de banho. A Runo não devia ter tido tempo de passar pela casa do avô da Alice hoje, pois tinha lhe trazido um mistura da roupa da Runo com a da Julie.

A sai branca da Runo, com um cinto cor-de-rosa, e a Julie atirou lá para dentro uma simples t-shirt cor-de-rosa, com algumas bolseiras e um colar com um diadema falso, cor-de-rosa, em forma de um coração. Ela lavou-se, vestiu-se e calçou as suas botas brancas normais. Ela saiu da casa de banho. E foi até a cama do Shun, e sentou-se na sua cadeira habitual. "Acorda Shun. Por favor." Ela deixou mais algumas lágrimas caírem dos seus olhos, pela sua face abaixo. "Já passaram dois meses, Shun. Acorda. Eu sai que tas farto de ouvir isto, mas preciso de ti. Eu,… eu nunca te contei isto,… mas eu… eu amo-te Shun. Não aquele amor que se sente por um amigo, uma coisa, ou um cachorrinho. Eu amo-te mesmo de verdade. Acorda, por mim, pelo teu avô, por ti. Acorda Shun." Ela encostou a sua cabeça contra o seu peito, e chorou nos vestes do hospital, que ele estava a usar.

POV do Shun

Eu observei-a. _'Sinto-me tão mal por faze-la sofrer, mas, não quero voltar a perde-la. Ela deixou-me! Ela desistiu de mim! Ela desistiu __**de nós**__! Como é que eu sei que ela não irá faze-lo de novo?'_ Este pensamento corria-me pela mente.

"Ela não o fará, porque te ama." Ouvi uma voz dizer. Eu reconheci-a logo, como a voz da minha mãe.

"Mãe." Cnamei-a. Precisava de conselhos, precisava da minha mãe.

Uma luz encheu o sitio e a minha mãe entrou.

"Onde é que estou?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Entre a vida e a morte." Respondeu-me a minha mãe. "Shun, qual é a tua escolha. Tens tantos anos de felicidade se voltares, mas claro antes desses anos, terás de suportar alguma dor, e descontentamento. Se ficares cá, não irás sofrer, estarás bem, mas estarás verdadeiramente feliz?" Perguntou ela.

Pensei no assunto.

"Mãe quero voltar, mas não te quero perder."

"Tu nunca me vais perder. Irei internamente viver dentro do teu coração, Shun."

"Mãe, tiveste esta opertunidade?" Perguntei.

"Não Shun. Por isso aproveita enquanto poderes. Mais tempo gastares a decidir, menos hipóteses terás de voltar."

"Terei saudades tuas mãe." Disse eu abraçando-a. Ela devolve-me o abraço.

"Fizeste a escolha certa. Agora vai. A Alice tem saudades tuas."

Depois comecei a desaparecer.

POV de ninguém

A Alice ainda estava acordada. Tinha lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela face, ela tinha a sua cabeça encostada ao braço dela, que estava encostado na cama, a centímetros de distância do Shun. Os olhos dele começaram a abrir. Ele virou a cabeça para a poder ver.

"Olá Alice." Disse ele.

"Shun." A Alice olhou para cima e abraçou-o.

O Shun, silênsiosamente gritou por causa da dor. Mas a Alice reparou. "Desculpa." Disse ela, e começou a afastar-se. Mas o Shun, pôs os braços dele a volta da cintura dela, para não a deixar ir. "Não faz mal, é uma dor agradável." Ela sorriu a resposta dele. "Alice eu tenho algo par ate contar…"

"Não. Eu primeiro. Desculpa, desculpa por ter desistido de nós, se eu não tivesse feito uma coisa dessas, tu provavelmente não estarias cá neste momento."

"Não Alice. Isto não é tu culpa; Eu nunca quero ouvir-te a dizer uma coisa dessas, nunca." A Alice ia descordar, mas não queria entrar numa discussão. "E Alice…"

"Sim."

"Também te amo."

Os olhos da Alice encheram-se com lágrimas de felicidade. Ela abraçou-se a ele, "Al…" Ele parou porque ele pousou um dedo nos seus lábios. "Não fales. Estou a gostar disto." Disse ele enquanto o voltava a deita-lo para baixo, e se inclinava por cima dele para o poder beijar. As mãos dela metidas no cabelo dele, ele respondeu-lhe eu beijo, ele pôs a sua mão no pescoço dela, e puxou as suas pernas para fora da cama, e levantou-se, sem quebrar o beijo. Ele pôs a sua outra mão na cintura dela, e puxou-a contra o corpo dele. As mãos dela foram a volta do pescoço dele, os dele subiram-se costas acima, depois pra baixo, um pouco mais pré baixo da cintura, e depois de novo para a sua cintura. Depois a Alice encheu-se de coragem, (devia ser por não estar com ele, desta maneira, a muito tempo), e a língua dela dançou na boca dele, os olhos do Shun abriram de surpresa, mas rapidamente tornaram a fechar, enquanto ele respondia. Depois de mais alguns segundos quebraram o beijo, precisando de ar.

"Amo-te Alice." Sussurrou ele, entre respirações pesadas.

"Também de amo, Shun." Respondeu ela.__


End file.
